Demon Prince Enma
Demon Prince Enma (鬼公子炎魔? Kikōshi Enma) is a Japanese horror anime and manga series created by Go Nagai. It is a sequel/remake of Dororon Enma-kun (so its kinda like Yugioh DM as opposed to the 90s toei Yugioh). The manga version of Demon Prince Enma would get a sequel called Satanikus ENMA Kerberos by Eiji Karasuyama in 2007(which would make it Enma-kun GX). its about Four grown demons (Enma, Yukihime, Kapaeru, and Grandpa Chapeauji) are part of a Yokai-Patrol searching for demons that have escaped from Hell into the human world. They form the group known as the Enma Detective Agency as a cover for their activities. Characters Enma (炎魔?) He has returned to the mortal world in order to get rid of the demons that have escaped from the underworld. He is a fire-based demon and he's the nephew of Enma-Daio. His name in Kanji means flame demon and it's read the same way as Enma, the ruler of the underworld. He was played by Yukitoshi Tokumoto (who I'm not sure is male or female) who was also Brontes in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia and Samanosuke in Sengoku Basara - Samurai Kings. oh and Kanirante in One Punch Man. As a kid Enma is voice by Yuko Kaida (a chick) who was Tsukuyo in Gintama, Shadow in Godannar(that one was HOT!!), Shimei Ryomou in Ikki Tousen (that one was also HOT!!), Marida Cruz in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, Risty in Queen Blade(that was too was HOT!!), To in the TMS Hokuto no Ken movies and OVA's and Marida Cruz in Tiger and Bunny. Yukihime (雪鬼姫?) She is an ice-based demon who acts as the partner of Enma in their endeavor to return the escaped demons to the underworld. In the OVA, while she has a cold personality and certain disdain for Enma on the surface, she actually is in love with him but knows and regrets that they cannot be together since they are opposing forces (Ice/Flame). This situation plays an important part when she gets possessed by a demon. Her name means snow devil princess and its probably related to the Japanese folklore myth of Yuki-onna. She was voiced by Saeko ChibA who was Dokuto Chan in Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan, Sayuki Manaka in Duel Masters, Fei Shinruu in Graion Zwei, Momo Adachi in Peach Girl, Rubi Tojo in Rosario + Vampire, Corona and Spirit Oracle in Spider Riders and Akina Nanamura in UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie Kapaeru (カパエル?) He is a kappa who has been living in the mortal realm for many years. He is in charge of gathering information regarding the location of the hunted demons. In the OVA, he has fooled persons into believing that his appearance is a disguise. He has a secret contact (whom he holds dear) that helps him get most of the clues of the cases. Both of them die at the hands of the demon that possesses Yukihime. In the manga, he tricks and betrays Enma and Yukihime. dat c-ck suckin son of a b--ch! enmas a str8 up homie. you cant f him! he F's YOU! ahhhhhh!! He was played by Setsuji Saton who was Gai Usui in Cardfight!! Vanguard, Cyborg 007 / Great Britain in Cyborg 009 Call of Justice and Joseph Yaht in Turn A Gundam Grandpa Chapeauji (シャポ爺? shapojii) An old demon with the form of a hat, he possesses great knowledge in all the matters related to the underworld and demons. In the OVA, he is often sleeping because of his old age and is mostly in the head of Enma. While he rarely takes action, he advises Enma of the best course of action as well as alerting him of the presence of demons. In the manga, he is younger, can change of shape and appearance, has a more aggressive personality and a more active role. someone get this guy some Viagra! we need him up and atom! He was voiced by Yuuichi Nagashima who was Jaken in Inuyasha, Brook in One Piece, Pharaohmon and Nanomon in Digimon, Hwa Jai in Fatal Fury da movie, Brahma in Kama Sutra, President in The Super Milk Chan Show and Alpha Q in Transformers Energon(the worst transformers) Nobusama (膿腐吸魔?) A Vampire type Rot-Pus Suck Demon.(srsly that's all Wikipedia sez about him) He was played by Yasumichi Kushida who was a buncha minor roles in a bncha cr-ppy anime no one cares about. f--k this guy for making me look up his cr-p. Chigusa a h00kr who wakes up finding the men who b0ned her bled dry. not again!! She was played by Chie Horikoshi who was in nothing worth noting Nanami Namita a waitress at a cabaret club who keeps getting touched by clients. Just like anzu in Yugioh. Oh and her bf gave her a doll that slags people when she catches him b0ning another chick. She was played by Mamito Noto wjo was Sayoko Mishima in Ah my goddess, Alice in Bakugan Battle Brawlers(the nice one), Lilica Evett in Burn Up Scramble(dat waz hot), Mavis Vermilion in Fairy Tail(which ive never seen), Momoko "Momochie" Momozono in Godannar(hot!!), Rin in Inuyasha, Norainu Chissoku in Kampfer (almost hot but one is really a guy), Norainu Chissoku in Negima, NARRATOR IN Please tell me! Galko-chan (loved dat 1!!), Tomoe in Queens Blade(hot as well), Ana Coppola in Strawberry Marshmallow (my pedo friends love dat 1) and Oshizu in To Love Ru, Sachiko A loli who's mom got yokaied and iced her dad. shes a friend of kapaeru somehow Shes played by Maria Yamamoto who was Nanako Shichigusa in Amazing Nurse Nanako (hot!!), Impy in Mon Colle Knights(hot???) and Kane in Elfen Lied (hot? I hppe not!!) Category:Horror Category:Fantasy Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:OVA